


Artworks for 'Missing Pieces'

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Pros Big Bang 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are artworks for the story 'Missing Pieces' by Merentha13, Pros Big Bang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artworks for 'Missing Pieces'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merentha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Missing Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988821) by [merentha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13). 



> I've participated in Pros Big Bang 2013 as an artist and I really appreciated that I could contribute for merentha13's wonderful story.

1\. Cover artwork for the Story

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


2\. Doyle and Bodie in the cafe. They're having lunches

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


3\. Bodie found Ray wearing suspicious wire. They're struggling on the bed.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


4\. After Tommy got killed, Bodie tryed to release their tension...

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


5\. Bodie meets Martel on the ship.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


6\. Ray got shot...

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


7\. A bunch of flowers with Maurice. He looked flushed...

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


8\. Making love each other in the candle lgiths...

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


9\. Finally they've found somthing they had searched for years...

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
